geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Lunarosse
"Lunarosse" is a game created by Gemini Drake in late 2011 after completing YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest For YouTube.' '''Unlike YTP RPG, this was a more original story based off a dream he had. Story Lunarosse (pronounced loo-nuh-rohs) is a realm of fantasy. Anything that is possible is: magic, fairies, monsters, dragons, werewolves, merpeople, elves, etc. Under the banner of this great realm is the kind and benevolent ruler, Empress Corlia del Lunarosse. Those who follow her order are rewarded with anything they desire: wealth, a family, a promising career, anything if the people earn it. However, there are those who see the empress' ways as nothing more but oppression, the demon tribe of Yliandra (pronounced yeel-lee-ahn-dra). Led by their shamaness of the same name, for years they battled against the armies of Lunarosse to try to bring "truth" to the eyes of its residence. It didn't how many fell, for those who believed in the empress' kindness are restored to life as though never killed at all. It has been ten years since the struggle began, and the war still rages on. One day, the ranger guild of Bahrmuel is given a special mission from the empress herself. They are to escort an ambassador assigned to journey into Yliandra's whereabouts to discuss peace after all these years. It's this particular mission that will decide the fate of the empress' blessed empire and the people who feel oppressed. Gameplay Lunarosse uses the Tankentai battle system, along with the ATB (Active Time Battle) script. Rather than the typical four party limit like most RPG titles, this one incorporates five. During battles, party members regain MP at random moments, and those outside of battle gain experience points as well. Like in YTP RPG, weapons are only made in the blacksmith shops where the characters' weapons will grow in level. This time you will need to bring them hammers to increase their forging abilities. The mermaid princess, Nerida, will provide a "Music Box" system, allowing you to listen to previous tunes in the game. Trophies/achievements are given out once again, and certain trophies unlock treasures in Rin's shop. Six endings are currently present in the first cut, whereas a new ending is being planned for the Final Mix. Characters Playable Characters Channing Farrow: The main protagonist of the adventure. He is by far one of the youngest members of the Bahrmuel guild, having only joined a week before the mission at hand. Rather than use weapons like swords and spears, he prefers to have his fists do the talking for him. He is a brash, cocky young man with a strong sense of adventure, but he'd rather attend a party than doing his job half the time. As the game progresses, he stops shirking his responsibilities and learns to be the leader everyone's looking forward to. Noel Warhol: Channing's usual partner and self-proclaimed bodyguard. Noel has known Channing since he first walked into the guild. From day one, he has taught him everything he could possibly know. He's rather uptight and tries to maintain a strong demeanor, but there will be times he will slip up and act as foolish as his protege. At first, Noel thinks Channing nothing more but a selfish child, but learns to appreciate his company with time. Gloria Harper: Channing's arranged fiancee. When the two were young enough to attend school their parents arranged for them to be wedded. As the years went by, the two never learned to truly love each other. Once Channing joined Barhmuel, Gloria takes up a job at the local diner, and the two never saw each other again. They have no desire of marrying each other, though Noel thinks they'd be a great couple. Joyce Fairweather: The owner of the diner Gloria works in. Though she appears as a cross old woman, she is one of the nicest people anyone could ever meet. She's known Noel since he was in grade school, since he's friends with her son. She supplies the Bahrmuel guild with the food they need at a reasonable price. Esau Dittmar: The librarian of the guild. Though Esau prefers to stay on the sidelines of battle, he's quite skilled. He's known as an archivist, a sort of people that can materialize certain items from books. He follows Channing on his missions if it means he gets to record their adventures in a book he himself is writing. When he's not reading or writing, he acts as a counselor to help people with their problems. Carmen Jimenez: A spunky young girl with a strong sense of adventure. Carmen joined Bahrmuel to help raise money for her mother. She knows of the dangers behind it, but finds - as she states - "death to be the greatest adventure". The only person who can tame her wild personality is Esau, someone she finds very "talented in his field of work" as she puts it. Sonia Klein: Leader of the demi-human race known as Cheshires, cat people. Because of her position she takes on a cold-hearted persona. This is, of course, to establish her dominance in the tribe. One unique trait of hers is she can charm people into loving her with a single look. She only uses this technique as a last resort, fearing if she overuses it her victim will never snap out of it. Sonia cares for her race and will fight anyone who questions their way of life. She has a heated rivalry with Marina of the Bahrmuel Guild. Milo and Elijah Cavarno: Twin "Cheshire cats" that cause mischief wherever they go. Elijah and Milo love to play tricks on people, it doesn't matter who exactly. Whether it be a guessing game of "who's who" or even hide-and-seek, the losers will pay the price of having their money swiped. Like the Cheshire Cat in the stories, they usual vanish without a trace with grins aplenty. Apollo Holland: Noel's best friend and Joyce's son. Apollo is the one who taught Noel everything he knows about the world. He is a very bright young man, though his memory is not the best in the world and he does jumble his speech at times. When in an argument, he won't stop until he has the last word, a feature that has saved him several times in the past. Despite being named after the God of the Sun, he prefers to use lightning spells rather than fire. Sylvia Server: A feared pirate queen. Even though she is just that, a pirate, Sylvia acts as a defender of the merpeople should anyone wander into their waters with ill intent. She will not state why she cares so much for the sea dwellers, but it does have something to do with her troubled past. Icas Astrophel: A young stargazer. By following his charts, Icas can locate certain people or rare treasures. At first glance, he can be mistaken for a strong magician, but he's more of a sword fighter. Garrett Davis: The long lost prince of Lunarosse and Corlia's older brother. He vanished after a raid in the castle one night, never to be seen again. When he's spotted in the story, he states how he left the castle to find a way to save his sister from the fate she has placed herself in. Ouri: An albino merman. Ouri is the protector of the mermaid princess, Nerida. He's considered a rare breed amongst his kind, because of his white hair and white scales. Despite his title, he can be somewhat of a coward, especially when it comes to humans. Nerida: Princess of the merpeople nation of Amphitrite. Nerida couldn't care less of her royal status, wanting to see the world the way others do. Unlike the rest of her race, she's more rational when it comes to dealing with humans or other species. She's possibly the only link in the chain of events that could save her race from a dire fate. Erika Wells: An expert medic. Erika always has a way to heal most injuries and illnesses without so much as reading a book. With a single look at a patient she can tell what's wrong with them. Of course, she has to do the usual in asking of their ailment to get a better idea of what she's dealing with. She develops feelings for Apollo when she meets him. Isabelle Crown: A very disturbed young woman. Isabelle tricks people in eating a drugged pie with her and trapping them in her dream dimension. In this weird alternate world, there are multiple versions of herself, each one showing different personalities than the normal. Tierkreis: A superhero-type warrior. No one has ever seen the Tierkreis' true face, since he keeps it hidden behind a golden mask. Only his white hair is visible. He claims to be the true defender of the Churchill Region, using the power of the stars to his advantage. Bruce Parker: A former blacksmith down on his luck. Years ago, Bruce lost his family in a terrible storm. He never forgave himself for the incident and has since drank himself nearly to death. Sophia: A strange teleporting girl. Sophia possesses the rare ability to teleport herself and others to locations she's familiar with. However, one should be careful when asking her to use this gift, for there are times this scatterbrained girl will send them someplace entirely different and random. Oracle: A voluptuous Glyphmistress. Oracle has gained much fame in the Churchill Region and slowly around Lunarosse for her ridiculously sexy features and perky attitude. Nalhir: A red winged demi-human. Nalhir has always lived his life in hiding because of his appearance. Since the Churchill Region is low tolerant of his race, he has taken refuge in a cabin in the woods. Despite having wings, he can't seem to use them. Himiko Oshiro: The high priestess of the Oshiro Shrine. Himiko possesses the gift to speak and see spirits, even those people have dubbed "imaginary friends." People seek her out to obtain great wisdom. Abel: The only apprentice of Noita. Abel is an arrogant snob believing he can get away with just about anything because of his status. His belief is that all demi-humans are an abomination to all and should be wiped out. Marina Audubon: Bahrmuel's top agent, yet his most hated. Marina holds a perfect record when it comes to missions. What makes her so hated is the fact she squanders most of the reward money for herself rather than on the guild. Supporting Characters Ashley Audubon: Younger sister of Marina and ship captain. People usually give Ashley a hard time because of her relationship to Marina. She's ashamed of her sister and tries hard to avoid being associated with her. She doesn't fight but maintains a ship to assist the guild on numerous occasions. Angel Wittenaur: An innkeeper of the main HQ. Angel provides shelter and food for the base before big missions, and is a very caring woman. She has known Angel for as long as she can remember. Beverly Morrison: A shopkeeper of Sherwood Village. Being the youngest of four children, Beverly has made it her goal to be the best merchant the world has ever known. Briea: A Cheshire flower girl. Briea was hired by Mr. Hendrix of Sherwood Village to grow many flowers for him. Vicious: Mr. Hendrix's most prized possession. He escapes early in the story and it's up to the Bahrmuel Guild to locate him. Rin: A strange individual who appeared out of nowhere. Rin awards the player with numerous treasures depending on what trophies are unlocked. Tarja Sonne: Tarja can read people's fortunes by looking at them. Some of them may be foreshadowing later events in the story. Phillip Landis: Garrett's best friend and spy. Philip provides information about the characters that have been unlocked. Hanamori Miyamoto: An attendant at the Aso Bath House. Should she be recruited the HQ will have its own hot spring where many conversations can be unlocked. Jacque: A "world famous" chef. When the party first meets him, he's a kind and patient person. After he's recruited, he shows more of a frustrated and ill-tempered man. He provides some of the best healing items in the game. Bahrmuel Donovan: Leader of the Bahrmuel Guild. When it comes to being a calm and patient leader, Bahrmuel is not that person. His temper gets the best of him at the worst of times. He's known for throwing books or even his desk at people should they screw up on a mission or show up even remotely early for work. He despises magic, believing only cowards use it. Alek Dawson and Lauma Wei: A traveling couple. Alek and Lauma are trying to elope, yet can't find the right person to marry them off. D-Sensei: A famous martial arts instructor and former soldier. D-Sensei, as his students call him, has been training many to defend themselves should a big war escalate again. He denounces violence, but will get his hands bloody again if he needs to. Lunarosse Empire Empress Corlia del Lunarosse: The kind and benevolent empress of Lunarosse. It's unknown how she obtained the power to create the Lunarosse country or her miraculous powers nonetheless. She can revive people whom she believes didn't deserve death, and can bestow blessings to those who speak kindly of her. Zevahn: Chief Advisor of the Lunarosse Empire. Though Zevahn looks like a jester he is more serious than his appearance makes him out to be. He is the most loyal of Corlia's subjects, but he still has a strange air about him. Xanatos the Absolute: One of the four generals of the Lunarosse Empire. He rules over the Sabatini Region of the realm. Using his spells, Xanatos leads an unstoppable army of soldiers into battle. His loyalty to Corlia is unquestioned. Vaarn the Indestructible: One of the four generals of the Lunarosse Empire. He rules over the Churchill Region of the realm. Vaarn is a master swordsman and is known for his impenetrable armor. He's never seen without his helmet, leaving a more mysterious air about him. He's always the first to attack any who question Corlia. Noita the Enchanted: One of the four generals of the Lunarosse Empire. She rules over the Izumo Region of the realm. Noita is the rival of Xanatos when it comes to magic and despises Zevahn. Whereas Xanatos uses soldiers, Noita uses mirrors for her spells. She's the only general to have a known apprentice. Her actions are questionable, but her loyalty to Corlia is not to be questioned. Yliandra Faction Yliandra: The leader of the faction and the instigator of the war. Though she appears human she's actually a lamia, keeping her snake tail hidden beneath her cloak. She despises Corlia and claims she is nothing more than an oppressor. Lujayn: Yliandra's second-in-command. Lujayn appears as a griffin-like creature in silver armor. Her blade has taken many lives, making her a feared opponent on the battlefield. Rasul: The bodyguard of Yliandra. While Lujayn may be the second-in-command, he's always by his ruler's side. Rasul takes the form of a shadow wolf with a venomous bite. He never leaves his mistress' side. Bellahan: The tactician of Yliandra's army. He never shows his face, nor does he reveal what he is, for his face is always shrouded in a mask. Bellahan is more calm than the other servants of Yliandra. Unlike Lujayn and Rasul, he's a powerful magic-user. Other Characters Naamari: The assigned ambassador to try to arrange peace between both Yliandra and Lunarosse. His actions will decide the fate of the world. Tuntema: A young woman who infiltrated the castle one night. It was after she entered the prince disappeared. Gerard: A mysterious black clad man. Wherever Gerard goes, death and destruction follow him in his wake. He seems to have a connection to Channing. Placido Escobar: A wealthy businessman in the Sabatini Region. Escobar makes his living selling and trading pearls to the other regions. It was said his wife was killed in a shipwreck and he was one of the only survivors. Desideria: Escobar's maid. An air of mystery surrounds this silent beauty. Valencia Jimenez: Carmen's mother. Deandra Farrow: Channing's mother. Colton Farrow: Channing's father. Cleodora: Queen of the merpeople and Nerida's mother. Heiren: Ouri's brother and captain of the guard. Rina and Rain: Two ninja assassins who assist Tuntema in the beginning. Extended Cut Characters Llyr: A servant of one of Naumov Island's wealthiest people. He assists in the Slave Trade quest. Izumi: A strange woman with some connection to Isabelle. She assists in the Dream Collides quest. Creid Maeus: The main antagonist for the extended cut. He is the head of the Slave Trade and the right-hand man to the one calling himself "Gerard." Sojourner Vescual: Second-in-command for the Slave Trade. She speaks in a Russian accent. Yvette Vescual: Sojourner's mother and Llyr's master. She wants to bring the Slave Trade down. Cyril Ulcath: A wealthy man against slavery. He aids Yvette from the shadows. Lone Child: A mysterious woman who awaits Channing and his team for their "final test". Development and Copyrights "Lunarosse" was originally going to be entitled "Inverted Cross" and follow a different storyline. Whereas Lunarosse is a medieval RPG, Inverted Cross was a modern times RPG. Such characters like Channing, Noel, Gloria, Sonia, Sylvia, Bruce, Carmen, and Esau were present, and it was their job to cleanse people who had been corrupted by sin. Realizing the story wouldn't work too well, Gemini planned something new and "Lunarosse" came to be when he had a strange dream about it. Whereas most of the characters are original in concept, their sprites are based off of other characters in real games, i.e. Shadow Hearts, Suikoden, etc. Extended Cut An extended cut was later created after the Creator felt some events in the game weren't touched upon in the initial draft. To make up for this, he has created a series of events that help further the mythos of the world as well as answer any questions. Stop the Slave Trade: The slave trade was mentioned earlier in the game, yet was never addressed. In this storyline, you must save Carmen's mother, Valencia, from the men behind the trading. Your prize is a new playable character and a new area to explore. This quest becomes available after defeating the third general and speaking to Carmen in the base. '''Dreams Collide:' After finishing the Slave Trade quest, speak with Isabelle - if you've recruited her. She'll inform you someone is trying to take over her Dreamscape, and wants you to go in to investigate. This quest features a new playable character and a chance to increase your bond with another. The Fourth General: There are four generals in the Lunarosse, yet there are only three islands you can explore belonging to them. Where was the fourth island? Now's your chance to finally visit it! Naumov Island is a strange place led by someone claiming to be the fourth general. If you've played the game, you already know who he is, yet he's not the one you've already met. Completing this quest nets you further explanation into the story and some bonding points toward one of two characters. This quest becomes available on the True Ending route after completing the Dreams Collide quest and speaking to Noel. The Lone Child: This quest will only become available after getting the True Ending and returning to Lunarosse Castle. In the deepest area, you'll confront a lone child with strange powers. With this power, she challenges you to see how strong you are. Winning her challenge will get you a new secret ending. Release Development started in November 2011 after he finished "Quest for YouTube," and finished on December 26, 2012, the day after Christmas. The original release date was to be December 11, but couldn't get it done by that time. On January 5, 2014, another version of the game was released with the four DLC chapters included. One new track is included. On April 27, 2014, a final release was made to fix the bugs and glitches. The link can be found here. Reception Coming soon Novel In 2014, Gemini started writing out the first novel for the Lunarosse series. Instead of following the events word for word and event-by-event, this will features aspects of the story not shown in the game. He has stated this was how Lunarosse was originally intended without the limitations of his RPG Making skills. Currently, there are 7 stories slated to be created: # Genesis # Mnemosyne # Absolution # Retribution # Bloodmoon # Awakening # Acta Est Fabula Book 1,'' Genesis'', has been finished since September 2015, but is still awaiting proper editing before being released to the public. Only a select few have access to the original manuscript. Book 2, Mnemosyne, has been finished since March 2017. Book 3, Absolution, is nearing its conclusion, with Book 4, Retribution, bound to be underway. Notable Link * TVTropes page. Trivia *One of the trophies found in the game is a nod to "Final Fantasy" where a player can find Link's grave in Sherwood Forest. *The bath scenes are a tribute to the Suikoden game series where certain characters in the bath can unlock quite humorous scenes. *Gerard was a hidden boss in "YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube" where defeating him could earn you a code to unlock the Golden Temple. This same code is presented to players who retrieve the trophy prize for finding Link's grave. *Gemini has stated that Rin and the hidden character don't really exist in the Lunarosse universe, but only as a cameo for the game. *Zevahn's laugh is a recorded soundbyte of Orphan's laugh from "Final Fantasy XIII," done by Michael Sinterniklass. *If the player brings the hidden character with them to the Dreadnought Tomb, there will be added dialogue between them and Zevahn. Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Video Game Category:Gemini Drake Category:2012 Release